Genius
by The Red Fury
Summary: Harry Potter's adventures after being sent into the world of Halo


As Harry slammed into the wall of his small prison, the cupboard under the stairs, he asked himself why he was hated so.

_'Was it because I was smarter than Dudley?'_ Harry knew for a fact he was smarter than Dudley, his grades proved that. The Dursleys, or more specifically Uncle Vernon, generally beat him every time he brought home a report card, so he started to "dumb" himself down. His teachers were convinced he was nothing more than an average student, until they took _THE _Test. You see, it was Harry's school's policy to have all students take an IQ test when they turned 7 to see who should take a more advanced learning course. Harry didn't realize what the test was for, and only purposefully got a few wrong; just enough to get what he thought was a C+. So when his guidance Councilor called him in, he thought nothing of it. The Councilor was a short, balding man whom always seemed to have a jolly disposition, though Harry didn't truly trust him.

"Hello there Harry, how are you today?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Kay I guess." The man merely nodded. He made a big show of pulling out a piece of paper from his filing cabinet.

"Do you know what this is Harry?" Harry nodded his head in a negative.

"These are the results of your IQ test, you scored a 140." Harry's eyes widened, suddenly fearful. What would the Dursleys do when they found out! Harry mumbled something under his breath.

"What was that Harry?"

"I missed some of them on purpose." Now it was time for the Councilor's eyes to widen. He ran out of his small cubicle-like office and ran down the hall. He came back minutes later, out of breath. He gave Harry a piece of paper he realized to be another IQ test.

"Harry, would you be willing to take the test again, and don't try to get them wrong on purpose." Harry nodded.

* * *

And so, a day later, the councilor asked the Dursleys to stop in, with Harry in tow.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, I'm Winston Hornell, Harry's Guidance Councilor. I've called you in here because of this." He lifted up a piece of paper.

"What did the boy do, get a bad grade?" Vernon was careful not to call the boy a freak, it wouldn't do to be investigated by child services.

"Why no, you see, all third years were asked to take an IQ test, and your nephew scored incredibly high. He has an IQ of 210!" The Dursleys were silently seething, How dare the freak get a higher IQ then their Dudley!

"That's….Amazing." Petunia said in a sickly sweet tone.

"I suggest that Harry be put in advanced classes. He could even graduate college in a matter of years!" That was the final straw. They took Harry home immediately, after "promising" to consider advanced classes. Vernon beat Harry like their was no tomorrow, and was only barely stopped from killing Harry by Petunia. And so they had thrown Harry inside his cupboard, half-dead, leaving him in his current predicament.

_'I wish I was somewhere, anywhere but here!'_ He slowly seeped into the dark void of unconsciousness, never realizing the white light that engulfed him.

* * *

"DADDY!" Miranda Halsey Keyes had just turned 7, and was pleased when her father had come home from his deployment to spend the day with her. She was currently holding her burly father's hand as they went to the local Ice-cream Parlor near their apartment on Luna, when she saw the bruised body of a boy no older than her. Apparently so had he, as he rushed towards the boy. When he lifted him up, she gasped. His face was a bloody mess, and his entire body was bruised, an ugly shade of blackish-blue. His leg seemed to be twisted in an unnatural angle, and he was unnaturally skinny, though his clearly too large clothes may have contributed to that. Miranda and her father rushed towards the local hospital, and when they reached it, many of the patients and the receptionist in the foyer gasped.

"We found him on the streets." The receptionist nodded, and hit a small blue button on her monitoring system.

"I NEED A DOCTOR!" Ms. Grey was usually calm and collected, but seeing this broken boy made her snap. Several doctors rushed from a door labeled **personal only**, obviously worried if something was wrong, mainly due to the shouting of their receptionist. They quickly got the boy on a bed, or at least that was what Miranda thought it was, and rushed him through to the ER. Miranda wanted to rush after them, to see if the boy was to be all right, but was stopped by her father.

"Well wait here." Miranda nodded. _'what a wonderful birthday.'_ She though cynically.

* * *

Hours later, a young female doctor walked out of the ER.

"Are you his father?"

"No, I was bringing my daughter to an Ice-cream parlor when we found him on the streets. Is the boy going to be ok?" the woman nodded, and Jacob let out a sigh of relief.

"He's stable now, but there were a lot of injuries. He has a lot of fading bruises, making me think that he has a history of abuse. He has severe Malnutrition but with that new medicine on the market, it'll be easy enough to solve. He has a lot of scarring on his back that seem consistent with someone whipping him." Jacob was never good with hiding his emotions, and his face was twisted in anger. He would make the people who did this to the boy pay.

* * *

When Harry finally awoke, he found himself in a strange, grey room. There were hundreds of complex machines on the side of the room, and Harry saw several IVs connected to his arms.

_'So I'm in a hospital.'_ Harry tried to lift himself up, but found it hard to move. A young nurse passing by saw his struggle and rushed of into the hall, screaming

"DOCTOR, THE BOY IS AWAKE!" minutes later, a man walked in.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Jordan." Harry stopped his struggle to get up and turned his head towards the man.

"Hello there Doctor Jordan, and not to be blunt, but what is your doctorate in?" Harry figured that the hospital probably already knew how high his IQ was, and so he could show his true "colors". The doctor was shocked at the boy's already apparent intelligence.

"Um…. I have a degree in Psychology." Harry nodded.

"Makes sense. You want to see if I'm 'broken' from years of abuse."

"Are you?"

"Well that's really a matter of opinion." Dr. Lance Jordan had seen many abused children, even having been one himself. All had some emotional scarring, but this boy seemed to be completely normal, albeit slightly cold and distant.

So, you know my name, but I don't know yours."

"My name is Harry Potter." Dr. Jordan looked up, most abused children wouldn't tell their names to a person they had just met nearly immediately.

"So Harry, how old are you?"

"Seven." Dr Jordan nodded and opened his briefcase, pulling out an IQ test.

"The U.N requires all planets to take an IQ test once they turn 7." Harry was shocked, but didn't show it.

_'Planets! We colonized other planets! How is this possible, we don't have the technology...? Unless I somehow traveled in time! But that makes no logical sense! Must be dreaming, must be dreaming!'_

"I've already taken it." Dr. Jordan nodded, somewhat expecting that.

"Do you know what your IQ is Harry?" Harry nodded.

"My guidance councilor told me it was 210." Dr. Jordan was flabbergasted. A genius IQ was 180-200, and Harry got 210!

"If… if it's all the same, would you be willing to take it again?" Harry nodded.

_'How many of these stupid tests am I going to have to take?'_

* * *

Dr. Lance Jordan stared at the results, shocked. The boy had indeed gotten the score of 210. As he headed back towards Harry's room, he saw one man and woman, both dressed in suits. The man had on glasses, and was losing most of his hair, while the woman had on a stern expression.

"Hello Dr. Jordan, we are social services, here for the boy. Could you lead us to him?" Dr. Jordan pitied the boy. He had never been adopted, and had been put through the Foster care system, and was saddened that Harry would go through the system as well.

"…..Sure. But before you meet him, you have to realize how smart the boy is." The man chuckled.

"I'm sure he's an incredibly smart lad." The man had a deep Irish brogue.

"I don't think you realize how smart. He has an IQ of 210." Both were shocked.

'Are….Are you sure," Dr. Jordan nodded. "Then the government will sponsor him, it's been done before. We'll pay for his education, though if he's as smart as you say, he'll probably get a scholarship easily."

* * *

"You're Lieutenant Jacob Keyes, correct?" Jacob looked up and saw a man. He had glasses, and was losing what little graying hair he had left. He had a thick Irish Brogue. Jacob nodded.

"You and your daughter may see the boy, a Mr. Harry Potter, now." Jacob nodded, and roused his sleeping daughter. She groaned, but realizing where she was, looked at her father expectantly.

"Miranda, we can see the boy now."

When they entered the small room that housed Harry, the boy they had found, they saw him reading a book. Not just any book, But one on advanced Psychology. Seeing what the lieutenant was gazing at, Harry answered.

"It was the only book Dr. Jordan had on him, so I asked him to lend it to me."

"Do… do you understand it?"

"Well enough. So who exactly are you?"

"I'm Lieutenant Jacob Keyes. We found you on the streets." Harry nodded.

"And who's the lovely girl next to you?" Miranda blushed a deep scarlet. Jacob stared disapprovingly at the boy. Harry let out a chuckle.

"No need to be afraid Lieutenant. I'm 7 sir, a little too early to try to steal your daughter's heart. Besides, if I did I would be afraid for my life. Rule 1: Never mess with a Military Man's daughter." Jacob smiled.

"Damn right."

* * *

**_8 years later_**

"Miranda, Breakfast!" Jacob had gotten leave, and had just returned this morning, and figured he would make breakfast for his now 15 almost 16 year old daughter. Said daughter groaned when she heard her father's loud baritone voice. She rolled over, and onto the sleeping man next to her. Miranda's eyes shot open.

"Harry!" she hissed, trying to awaken her sleeping partner. Harry yawned.

"Yeah Manda?"

"My father is home!" Harry's eyes widened.

"Crap!" he quickly got out of Miranda's bed, pulled up his pants, and rushed towards her window.

"Bye Manda, see you tomorrow." He climbed down the apartment's fire-escape and headed towards the University. He and Miranda had had a relationship since they were 13, and it had slowly morphed into that of a sexual one when they had turned 15. He finally reached the University, and headed towards his class. Harry had 5 degrees and 2 doctorates, though it mattered little as almost no one would hire a 15 yr. old. so when he was offered a job teaching at the local university in Pyschology, he immediatly agreed. today was his first day teaching, and as he rushed through the hallways, he never realized what a mess he looked like. his hair was wild, his eyes slightly bloodshot. his shirt was unbuttoned, revealing his lilth but built frame. his tie was hanging from his neck, loose. when he reached the classroom, his students stared at him curiously. one particularly bold student stood up.

"Um kid, i think you have the wrong classroom, but if you need any change i got some." His friends surrounding him chuckled at his idiotic joke, and many students surrounding him looked at the man dissaprovingly.

"I look like an object of pity Mr. ?"

"Kerry Jordan." Harry stared at him, perplexed.

"anyone in your family a pyschologist?" Kerry nodded.

"My brother."

"He's a good man. well, you seem to be the bunch i have to teach, what a sorry lot you are." All seemed to glare at Harry now, and He chuckled. one girl raised her hand, but didn't seem to have the patience to wait.

"How can you be the professor, your barely 13!"

"15 to be exact. having an IQ of 210 seems to help. Now, if i could get a job teaching, doing anything else but teaching at the crappy university down the street, i would. but i can't, so we're stuck dealing with eachother, understood?" some nodded, while other's grumbled about the new hardass teacher. Harry smiled.

"Let's get down to business than."

* * *

"You alright?" Harry groaned. his eyesight was fuzzy, and it hurt to think. His eyes finally focused on the man standing in front of him. he had on a brown button-shirt over a simple white one, and had a shaved head. sewn onto the sleeze of each side of his shirt was the insignia for gunnery sergeant.

"where am I?"

"Your in an alley next to the UNMC recruiters office, you ok kid?" Harry gave the man a weak smile.

"No, not really." It all started to come back to him.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

He had gone to the Keyes' appartment, as he usually did, and was greeted by darkness. he slowly headed back out, not wanting to awaken Miranda, when the door leading into the appartment's hallway suddenly opened. Miranda Keyes came into her room, a smile on her face.

Harry lept into the room and went to kiss her, but was stopped.

"What's wrong Manda?" Miranda looked like she was about to cry.

"We have to stop dating."

"Why?" She began to cry in earnest now.

"My father found out, said he would kick me out of the house if i kept -hiccup- having sex with you." Harry hugged her, tried to sooth her, but to no avail.

"it's ok Miranda, it's ok. we can elope." Miranda shook her head.

"I have Luna officer candidate school, i can't give up that! I... I think you should go." Harry glared at her.

"Fine. you won't have to see me ever again!" he leap from the window, hitting the the fire escape hard. he left without a thought, leaving a crying girl behind.

* * *

Soon after, Harry went to a local bar where he was known as a professor, and had gotten shitfaced. he had wandered, and passed out in this alley, and was ultimately woken by the recruiter.

"So, your a recruiter for the Marines?" The man nodded.

"Sign me up."

* * *

**_5 years later_**

"We are gather here today to honor one man's heroics. when Covenant attacked the local planet of Eridaliv, this man stood in defiance. only a private, he helped save his squad, and nearly a hundred civilians. Ladies and gentlemen, i present to you the now Sergeant Harry Potter!" The men and women at the gala cheered for the first man to receive the medal of honor in almost 100 years. a tall man, over 6 foot with wild Black hair and almost glowing green eyes.

"Thank you. I don't really think i deserve this, i did what i had to do. their are hundreds of heroes everyday in this war; in the Marine Corps, the Navy, even the civilians. these unsong heroes deserve as much as i do. Don't honor me, Honor them. Thank you." As he walked off of the stage, he was met by a standing ovation. Harry headed towards the bar.

"Some scotch." The bartender nodded. he quickly poured the drink and handed it to Harry. He gulped down the drink, and was about to ask for another when a glass slid towards him. Harry looked up and saw a rather short man staring towards him. he had short brown hair and Dark brown eyes, completely ordinary in appearance. The man smiled at him.

"Anything for the hero." Harry smiled back.

"And what does an ONI spook want with little ol' me?" the man stared back at him, shocked. The bartender chuckled.

"They said you were smart."

"Even the Bartender is a spook! you guys really have a fetish when it comes to me don't you?"

"Sergeant Potter, you have a PhD in Engineering, have an IQ of 210, have nearly 5 other degrees, and two doctorates in Pyschology and a medical degree." Harry smirked.

"I'm a real Doogie Howser, ain't I." Both ONI looked at Harry confused. The first ONI spook continued.

"As i was saying, your a genius, so why are you in the Marine Corps." Harry glared at the man.

"Got a problem with the Core?" He cracked his knuckles for emphasise.  
"No We want to recruit you, not have you kill us."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Besides serving your goverment, you would be working under Dr. Halsey..." Harry knew that Dr. Halsey was Miranda's true mother and wanted nothing to do with that family ever again.

"NO! You give me my own project. I pick the scientists under me. I want the Notes on the MOJLNIR project." The two ONI looked flabergasted.

"That's top secret! and why would you even want them?" Harry took out a small journal, small enough to fit in his pocket and showed it to the two men.

"This is my personal journal. I have thousands of ideas i can implicate if i have the notes about MOJLNIR." The Bartender finally spoke up.

"Welcome to ONI."

* * *

A/N: review! more to come, if you guys like it.


End file.
